


broken mirror of broken dreams

by ExyCherry



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron is pining and frustrated, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, Kevin is an idiot, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExyCherry/pseuds/ExyCherry
Summary: Three times Kevin called Aaron by the wrong name except there's no "and one time he didn't" to resolve this.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	broken mirror of broken dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this in the shower and banged it out in an hour. Suffer.

**I.**

The first time is an accident. Kevin's drunk as a skunk and Aaron's off his head on cracker dust, both too gone to notice the slip up. Hot hands tug on dark hair as chapped lips chase pale skin on a proffered collarbone. Aaron's sighs drown out the dull thud of music pounding onto the dance floor of Eden's Twilight as it filters into the locked bathroom. He's driving Kevin crazy with every touch, every kiss, every groan, every move. Kevin wants to remember this, wants to hear Aaron gasp his name like a prayer on the lips of a zealot. 

Aaron, however, has other ideas. 

Kevin doesn't mean to, but as Aaron palms down on his groin, he can't help but cry out a desperate _"Andrew!"_

Aaron pauses in his ministrations, considering the taller man pressed against the wall, clearly oblivious to his error. Kevin whines at the loss of contact, and Aaron decides that it's not worth it to stop over the wrong name. 

**II.**

They've been hooking up for about two weeks when it happens again. _Never waste an empty dorm room_ has been circulating through Kevin's mind since Tuesday, when Nicky announced he would be attending some frat party that coming Thursday. Now, as Nicky is bustling out the door, leaving Aaron and Kevin alone on the couch, Kevin can think of a few things he’s been wanting to do to Aaron. All it takes is Kevin removing the book from Aaron’s hands and setting it on the table for Aaron to get the hint. He cooperates easily as Kevin grips his thighs and pulls him into his lap, allowing Aaron to press a bruising kiss to his lips.

Kevin likes this, being with Aaron. Unfortunately, however, he’s still hung up on Andrew. Logically he knows that the twins are very different people, but that doesn’t bar him from sighing out a needy _“Andrew”_ as Aaron bites at his lip. At the sound of a name very definitively not his own, Aaron pulls off of Kevin and locks himself in the bathroom without a word. Kevin stares after him in stunned silence.

**III.**

Kevin feels like shit. Aaron won’t talk to him, Andrew and Neil are busy with each other, and Nicky’s too much to be around. He’s isolated and lonely, and has no idea how to apologize. So, as logic would deem fit, he drinks. When he’s sufficiently drunk enough, he decides the best course of action is to order flowers. Unfortunately, he’s too drunk to proofread the note, and too hungover to remember in the morning. When the orchids arrive, he’s thrilled to deliver them in person.

Aaron looks at him dubiously, but accepts the peace offering. He removes a small square of paper tied to the stems before Kevin has a chance to think back on what he wrote, and if Aaron’s frown is any indicator it’s a displeasing note. “I’m not a replacement for him,” he says bitterly, throwing the flowers and note on the ground at Kevin’s feet. 

Kevin watches, dismayed, as Aaron walks away from him. Beneath him, in neatly printed cursive, the slip of paper begins, **_Dearest Andrew_ **.

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me on Tumblr @cherry-scones-and-exy-thrones


End file.
